Difficult To Say Love
by lee.taisoo
Summary: Berandal manis bernama Kyungsoo, dan pelajar rajin bernama Jongin. Mereka memiliki kisah. Summary apaan? gabisa bikin summary. penasaran langsung baca aja. Kaisoo, slight!krisoo.


**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : kaisoo, slight!krisoo**

**Genre : romance, angst**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : cast bukan punya saya. Cerita ini insyaallah milik saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy Reading

.

.

**Difficult To Say Love**

_**Jongin**__** pov**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku sedang menunggu bis yang akan mengantarku ke rumah. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena ada tambahan pelajaran untuk siswa tingkat akhir. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, bis yang aku tunggu datang. Aku segera menaiki bis tersebut, karena aku ingin segera sampai rumah.

Bis itu tidak terlalu penuh, tetapi cukup banyak orang yang menaiki bis tersebut. Aku mendudukkan diriku dibarisan ketiga dari belakang. Kukeluarkan buku novel yang kemarin baru kubeli dan mulai membacanya. Bis berhenti untuk mengangkut penumpang. Kulihat seorang namja manis bermata bulat dengan wajah datar menaiki bis. Penumpang lain yang sedari tadi bercanda dengan teman lainnya mencoba mendekati namja tersebut dan mulai menggodanya. Kulihat namja itu hanya diam masih dengan wajah datarnya. Namja yang menggodanya semakin menjadi-jadi untuk menggoda namja tersebut. Hingga...

_Bukk.._

_Brek.._

_Brak.._

Namja manis itu memelintir lengan namja yang menggodanya, mengarahkan pukulan pada perut sang namja, lalu menghempaskannya. Penumpang yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. Setelahnya, sang namja menghentikan bis, dan turun dari bis. Aku memperhatikannya hingga bis yang melaju menghilangkan sosoknya dari pandanganku.

.

Seperti biasanya, kelas selalu ramai saat guru pengajar belum datang ke kelas. Aku hanya duduk dibangkuku dan membaca materi untuk pelajaran hari ini. Tak beberapa lama, Jung songsaenim memasuki kelas. Kelas yang semula ramai, menjadi hening.

"selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Jung songsaenim.

"pagi, songsae." Jawab penghuni kelas serentak.

"hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Nah... masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Jung songsaenim kepada seseorang yang menunggu di depan kelas. Anak-anak mulai ramai berbisik mempertanyakan siapa siswa baru tersebut. Kelas kembali hening saat seseorang namja bermata bulat dengan plester luka di pipinya memasuki kelas dengan wajah dingin. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat namja tersebut. Namja itu adalah namja manis yang kemarin malam digoda di dalam bis yang kunaiki. Namja tersebut segera menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Do Kyungsoo. Itulah namanya. Selesai menuliskan, ia melempar kapur dengan asal. Lalu segera berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang terletak disamping bangkuku.

Jung songsaenim memulai pelajarannya. Kulirik sosok yang baru saja duduk disampingku. Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan sepertinya akan tidur.

.

Pelajaran Jung songsaenim masih berlangsung. Kulihat kyungsoo bergerak, dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang berada di laci mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal, dan mulai makan dengan santai.

'Apa dia gila? Makan saat pelajaran dengan sangat santai. Ckckck.' Batinku sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menoleh kearahku, dan menatapku tajam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku gugup. Dan kembali memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan Jung songsaenim di depan kelas.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo pov**_

Aku memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang kelasku selama aku bersekolah disini, setelah seorang pria paruh baya yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung songsaenim menyuruhku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

Aku menghampiri papan tulis, mengambil sebatang kapur, dan dengan cepat menuliskan namaku di papan tersebut. Setelah selesai, kulemparkan kapur yang baru kugunakan dengan asal. Lalu aku berlalu menuju bangku kosong yang terletak disamping bangku seorang namja dengan kulit yang sedikit coklat -atau orang biasa menyebut tan.

Kududukkan tubuhku dengan sedikit kasar. Kulihat namja disampingku melirik dengan hati-hati. Orang bernama Jung mulai menerangkan sebuah materi. Kuletakkan kepalaku diatas meja dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

.

Aku terbangun karena suara si Jung yang nyaring saat sedang menerangkan membuatku susah tidur. Kuputuskan untuk bangun dan memakan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah. Kukeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat namja berkulit tan tersebut menoleh kearahku, dan memperhatikanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Namja tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya takut-takut, dan kembali memperhatikan si Jung.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, segera aku keluar dari kelas walaupun guru belum keluar. Aku menghampiri tempat aku, kris, dan teman-temanku berkumpul.

Kulihat Jongin -namja berkulit hitam, teman sebangkuku- melewati tempat aku berkumpul. Dengan iseng, aku mencoba menyapanya. Kulambaikan tanganku sambil menyerukan namanya. Kulihat dia sedikit terkaget. Dan dengan ragu-ragu ia membalas sapaanku.

"Cepat pergilah!" Lanjutku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, mengusir. Kris ikut melambai saat dengan gugup ia berlalu. Aku tertawa lepas bersama kris setelah melihat ekspresi gugup Jongin.

_**Kyungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin pov**_

Kusentuh dada dimana jantungku terletak. Merasakan detakan yang bekerja tidak normal, setelah melihat senyum dan tawa kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum, dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju pemberhentian bis.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kyungsoo masuk ke kelasku. Dan sudah seminggu pula semenjak aku melihat tawa kyungsoo dan kerja jantungku yang tidak normal setiap berada di dekat kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang! Keluarkan buku kalian! Siapa yang tidak membawa buku maju ke depan," baru saja Jung songsaenim memasuki kelas dan menyuruh kami menunjukkan buku kami. Kulihat kyungsoo seperti biasa, tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan diatas meja. Segera kubangunkan dia dan kugeser bukuku ke atas mejanya. Agar memperlihatkan bahwa aku yang tidak membawa buku. Aku segera berdiri dan maju kedepan. Aku dan beberapa teman lainnya, mendapat pukulan beberapa kali di pantat.

'Uh, rasanya sakit sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasakannya.' Batinku sambil menahan sakit dan perih di bagian pantat. Aku kembali ke bangkuku. Dan kulihat kembali menidurkan dirinya. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo pov**_

Kurasakan tangan seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan bermaksud membangunkan. Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kulihat Jongin menggeser bukunya keatas mejaku, lalu ia berdiri dan maju kedepan. Kulihat si Jung sedang memukuli pantat beberapa siswa yang tidak membawa buku, termasuk Jongin. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku hanya membuka-buka buku asal, lalu kembali membaringkan kepalaku diatas meja, dan kembali tertidur lagi.

.

_Brakk_

Aku terbangun saat mendengar sebuah suara keras, tapi aku tidak membuka mataku. Hingga seseorang menarik rambutku memaksa kepalaku tegak. Kutendang mejaku dan berbalik menampar wajah orang yang kuketahui bernama Baekhyun itu. Kemudian kuarahkan tendangan pada perutnya.

"Lawan aku!" Teriakku. Kuangkat bangkuku dan kulemparkan ke arah jendela. Membuat jendela tersebut pecah. Aku tidak peduli. Seluruh orang yang melihatku hanya terdiam. Dua orang teman baekhyun, luhan dan lay, mencoba membantu baekhyun untuk bangkit. Lalu ketiganya pergi.

_**Kyungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin pov**_

"Baekhyun kembali membuat keonaran." Salah seorang siswa berkata pada temannya di depan kelasku. Aku segera berlari, lalu menyerobot ke barisan depan.

Kulihat kyungsoo menampar wajah baekhyun dengan keras, lalu menendangnya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Lawan aku!" Teriak kyungsoo sambil melemparkan bangkunya ke arah jendela, membuat jendela itu pecah. Ia terlihat tidak peduli.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini saat istirahat kyungsoo keluar kelas. Tidak hanya tidur di dalam kelas. Aku membawa sekaleng minuman mencoba mendekatinya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kearahku, menatapku dingin. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal ,salah tingkah. Kuletakkan kaleng tersebut didepannya, dan memberi isyarat agar ia meminumnya. Tapi ia malah berlalu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih semenjak kyungsoo datang. Dan hari ini, kembali lagi kelas kami bertemu Jung songsaenim. Seperti biasa, beliau selalu memeriksa siswa yang tidak membawa buku.

Kulihat kyungsoo tidak membawa bukunya lagi. Saat ia hendak berdiri, aku menggeser bukuku dan mendahuluinya maju ke depan. Kali ini hanya aku sendirian yang dihukum. Untuk kedua kalinya, pantatku terasa sangat panas.

Saat pulang sekolah, kulihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di gerbang. Aku mencoba melewatinya tanpa memperhatikannya, meskipun dia mencoba menyapa.

_Pukk_

Satu pukulan pelan mampir di pantatku. Aku kembali merasakan perih dan panas. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Kulihat ia hanya nyengir dengan tidak bersalah. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Tetapi ia menyusulku dan memberikan beberapa pukulan di pantatku. Dan memeluk leherku. Lalu kami pulang bersama. Dan mampir ke beberapa tempat sambil terus bercanda. Dia terus saja menggodaku dengan memukuli pantatku.

.

Hari berlalu dan kami kembali bertemu pelajaran Jung songsaenim. Aku menoleh pada kyungsoo dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'bagaimana?', karena sepertinya kyungsoo tidak membawa bukunya.

Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Kugeser bukuku dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku, dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo pov**_

Hari ini kembali si Jung mengajar dikelasku. Jongin menoleh kepadaku, dan memandangku seolah bertanya 'bagaimana?'. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahuku acuh. Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya pelan, menggeser bukunya, dan bersiap untuk berdiri. Segera kukeluarkan bukuku dari dalam laciku. Jongin menatapku heran, dan aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu ia membalas senyumku.

.

Semenjak Jongin menolongku untuk yang kedua kalinya dari hukuman si Jung, aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Dia melakukan hal buruk yang sering aku lakukan di kelas bersama. Ya, aku akui aku memang sering melakukan hal buruk. Yaitu makan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan seperti saat ini, kami sedang meletakkan kepala kami di atas meja. Wajah kami berhadapan. Kulihat mata Jongin terpejam, tidur. Tampan. Ternyata dilihat dari dekat, wajah Jongin sangat tampan. Dan aku tersenyum memandangnya.

.

Hari minggu, aku dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bermain bilyard, karaoke, dan pergi ke taman bermain.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, saat kami sampai di depan rumahku. Jongin memaksa untuk mengantarkan aku pulang.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan mulai mendekat ke arah Jongin. Kukecup pipi tirus sebelah kanan milik Jongin dengan malu-malu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Kulihat wajah Jongin terkejut, dan pipinya mulai bersemu.

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal yang kulakukan kemarin malam sambil menunggu Jongin datang. Ah, sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku sangat jarang tersenyum. Ini semua karna Jongin. Aku harus berterima kasih.

Jongin memasuki kelas dengan wajah menunduk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya, kulihat wajahnya babak belur. Aku memegang wajahnya untuk melihat lukanya. Aku menggeram menahan amarah. 'Pasti kris yang melakukannya.' Batinku.

_**Kyungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin pov**_

"Gomawo untuk hari ini." Ucap kyungsoo setelah kami sampai di depan rumahnya. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia karna dapat dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mendekat dengan malu-malu ke arahku. Dan-

_Chu~_

-satu kecupan di arahkan kyungsoo pada pipi kananku. Dia tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu.

Saat aku hendak meninggalkan rumah kyungsoo, tiba-tiba lima orang namja mendekatiku dan mulai menghajarku. Aku ingat siapa mereka. Mereka adalah namja-namja yang sepertinya teman kyungsoo yang pernah aku temui saat hari pertama kyungsoo masuk sekolah.

.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan wajah menunduk, untuk menutupi wajahku yang lebam sehabis dihajar kemarin malam.

Kududukkan tubuhku diatas bangkuku. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menarik wajahku dan melihat luka-lukaku. Kulihat ia menggeram menahan amarah.

Seperti biasa aku dan kyungsoo pulang bersama. Kami sedang bercanda saat kulihat namja-namja yang kemarin memukuliku sedang berkumpul di depan sekolahku. Mereka menghampiriku dan kyungsoo. Salah satu dari mereka menyentuh wajahku. Melihat luka-lukaku sambil meremehkan.

"Hah. Apa-apaan kau?!" Kyungsoo menampar pipi kiri namja tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak kyungsoo lalu menarik tanganku meninggalkan kelima namja tersebut. Kudengar namja tersebut mendecih.

.

_Brakk_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar saat Cho songsaenim sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Apa ini?!" Bentak Cho songsaenim saat kelima namja yang tempo hari menghajarku masuk ke kelas. Namja yang pernah ditampar kyungsoo mengcengkram tangan Cho songsaenim kasar.

"Cepat kemari!" Bentak namja tersebut. Kyungsoo menendang mejanya dan berdiri. Kyungsoo menatap namja itu tajam.

"Kemari sekarang!" Bentak namja itu lagi. Kyungsoo mulai melangkah. Aku menahan tangannya, agar dia tidak pergi. Ia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum menenangkan. Lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri namja tersebut. Lalu mereka meninggalkan kelas. Aku meminta izin Cho songsaenim, lalu segera keluar mengejar mereka.

Aku mencoba mengikuti mereka, hingga berhenti di sebuah tempat pool yang pernh aku datangi bersama kyungsoo. Kulihat kyungsoo sedang duduk malas, sedangkan lima namja lainnya sedang asik bermain bilyard.

Aku memantapkan hatiku. Membetulkan letak topiku, dan mulai melangkah memasuki tempat tersebut.

_Bugh_

Aku memukul seseorang, dan menarik tangan kyungsoo. Lalu mulai mengajak kyungsoo kabur, tetapi keempat orang lainnya segera menyerangku.

_Bagh_

_Bugh_

_Bagh_

Kami berkelahi, dan saat ada kesempatan, aku segera menarik tangan kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk kabur.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo pov**_

Aku mengikuti kris dan naik ke atas motornya. Ia segera mmemacu motornya meninggalkan sekolah, diikuti Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan Tao.

Mereka membawaku ke tempat bermain bilyard. Aku hanya duduk malas menemani mereka bermain, sambil memandang keluar jendela. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Jongin datang, memukul Kris lalu menarik tanganku. Tapi Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan Tao segera menghampirinya dan menyerangnya. Mereka berkelahi. Hingga Jongin menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari saat ia mendapat kesempatan. Mereka segera mengejar kami.

Jongin membawaku bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Setelah dirasa kris dan lainnya sudah pergi, kami segera keluar.

_Plakk_

Tamparanku sukses mengenai pipi Jongin keras. Jongin hanya diam terkejut.

"Apa kau gila?!" Bentakku setelahnya.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu! Jadi tinggalkan aku! Biarkan aku sendiri bersama mereka!" Lanjutku, lalu meninggalkannya.

_**Kyungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin pov**_

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kyungsoo menamparku, dan selama itu pula ia tidak masuk sekolah. Rasanya sangat sepi tak ada dia.

Aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Tidak ada kyungsoo, tidak ada suara merdunya, dan tidak ada candaan lagi. Aku merasa sedikit kehilangan.

Kuhentikan langkahku saat kulihat sekitar sepuluh namja berdiri mengincarku dengan membawa balok kayu dan pemukul baseball. Aku melangkah mundur dan berbalik mencob kabur. Tetapi beberapa orang dan juga lima namja yang tiga hari lalu berkelahi denganku dan kyungsoo tengah menghadang jalanku. Mereka mengepungku dan mulai memukuliku, sesekali mereka juga menendangku. Setelah aku tak berdaya, mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Setelahnya warna hitam mengelilingiku, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo pov**_

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah setelah tiga hari tidak bersekolah. Aku memasuki kelas bersama Jung songsaenim. Aku berdiri di depan kelas, menbungkuk kepada teman sekelasku, mencoba meminta maaf atas kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Kutolehkan wajahku melihat bangkuku dan Jongin yang kosong.

'Kemana anak itu?' Batinku bertanya pada diri sendiri.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian melewati lapangan sekolah yang kosong. Dari kejauhan kulihat Jongin berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu. Tetapi ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba bersikap acuh terhadapku. Kudekati dia, dan mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

"Lihatlah wajahmu."

"I didn't know loving someone would be so difficult. There's something I've wanted to do for you. And it looks like this is all I can do for you." Ucapku lirih. Tanpa bisa kutahan, air mataku lolos dari kedua mata bulatku. Kusejajarkan wajahku dengan wajah Jongin. Kutempelkan belahan bibirku pada bibir tebal Jongin. Hanya sekedar menempelkan untuk menunjukkan perasaanku. Jongin hanya diam. Kulepaskan bibirku, lalu berlalu meninggalkannya yang hanya berdiri terdiam.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat Kris dan teman-temannya -termasuk aku- biasa berkumpul. Kris tampak menyunggingkan seringai melihat kehadiranku. Ia mendekatiku. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipiku.

"Kau kembali chagi?" Tanya Kris masih dengan seringai terpasang di wajahnya, dan tangannya mengelus wajahku.

_Pf__uhh_

Kuludahi wajah kris dengan permen karet yang sedari tadi ku kunyah. Saat Kris terkejut, aku segera memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball yang kusimpan di balik punggungku.

Kris berdecih menahan amarah. Melihat teman-teman Kris yang mulai mendekatiku, aku memukulkan tongkatku secara membabi buta ke siapapun yang mencoba mendekat. Sehun berhasil menahanku dan memukulku beberapa kali. Hingga Kris menjambak rambutku kebelakang. Sehun mundur, memberi kesempatan kepada Kris. Kris menampar wajahku keras berulang kali. Kurasakan rasa besi dari darahku. Saat Kris hendak kembali menamparku, tiba-tiba Jongin datang.

_**Kyungsoo pov end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin pov**_

Aku melangkah masuk ke tempat pool, setelah melihat kyungsoo memasuki tempat ini. Aku terkejut melihat kyungsoo terus dipukuli oleh namja berambut blonde.

"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.." Segera kuhampiri Kyungsoo yang nampak babak belur tidak berdaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kris sambil mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Pukul aku! Pukul aku! Pukul aku saja!" Balasku membentak di hadapan wajahnya. Dia menggeram marah.

"Pukul aku hingga mati! Tapi setelah itu lepaskan dia." Dia semakin menatapku tajam, tapi sedikit terlihat ragu-ragu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, sedikit menghempaskan tubuhku. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkanku dan kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya.

Aku berdiri disampingnya. Kami saling diam, hingga kuputuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saranghae." Ucapku cepat. Kyungsoo menoleh menghadapku dengan mata yang membulat heran. Dan itu sungguh sangat imut.

"Nde?" Tanyanya.

"Nae saranghae Do Kyungsoo." Ucapku lebih lambat dan jelas. Ia menatapku terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Cantik, walupun terdapat banyak luka. Lalu ia menunduk.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin." Kali ini aku yang menatapnya tak percaya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Segera kutarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada perutku. Kami terus berpelukan, menyampaikan perasaan kami masih-masing.

'Nae jeongmal saranghae, Do Kyungsoo' batinku. Kukecup keningnya cukup lama. Aku sangat bahagia. Karena akhirnya aku dapat menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya.

_**Jongin pov end**_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Anyeong~ chingudeul. Aku kembali dengan ff kaisoo (padahal masih ada tanggungan ff taohun -,-). Ff ini gabisa di sebut song fic, juga gabisa disebut terinspirasi. Pokoknya aku kepikiran habis nonton dan sambil nonton MV nya Lee Seung Gi yang... aku lupa judulnya apaan. Kalo gak salah Difficult Word to Say.**

**Di ff ini aku pingin bikin Kyungsoo yang tangguh dan gak lemah, walopun tetep imut :3 nah, disini juga, Kai aku bikin anak baik-baik yang rajin belajar. Hahaha.**

**Mian banget kalo ff ini jelek dan mengecewakan, aku buat ngebut dua hari. Niatnya mau post tepat Kaisoo Day, tapi ga kelar. Hehe.**

**Gomawo buat readers yang mau nyempati waktu berharganya buat baca ini ff.**

**Mian juga yang nunggu ff Bad Boy God Boy (emang ada yang nunggu? /gr/) aku lanjutnya tunggu tablet balik yah?**

**Yaudeh, sekian dulu aku nge bacot. Lain kali diteruskan nde? Gut Babai~**

**#HappyKyungsooDay**

**#HappyKaiSooDay**

**#HappyJonginDay**

**Mind to review? /cipok basah/**


End file.
